A Celebration of Summer
by Sithstrukk
Summary: A collection of short fics. Inspired by music; not a songfic. Ten characters, ten songs, ten shorts.
1. Chapter 1: Tahl's Beach

**I got this idea from a friend. I've wanted to do this all summer. You write for a certain fandom while listening to a song. When the song is over you have to stop writing and you can't go back and change anything.  
I decided to use some of my favorite songs from this summer for this. I also debated endlessly on whether or not to tell you the name of the song. Well, it's an author's note; I'm not using it in the story, so I figured I'd go ahead and tell you.  
Song: The Boys of Summer, by Don Henley.**

The Room of a Thousand Fountains was not a beach. It was a very nice garden.

Tahl didn't want a nice garden. She wanted a beach.

Beaches had warm sand and Sun and waves. Gardens had the music of fountains and flowers and warm stone paths, but it wasn't a beach.

That was just what the Temple needed, she decided. A beach.

But if she told the Council, they would turn it down.

Of course they would. An indoor beach was so expensive. And who would want to see Yoda in swim trunks?


	2. Chapter 2: Obi Wan's Festival

**Song: Scarborough Fair**

Qui-Gon disliked celebrations for some reason only he knew. Obi-Wan weren't going to prod.

But did Qui-Gon like festivals, he wondered? They were celebrations of sorts.

Obi-Wan loved celebrations. He loved festivals. He was different from his master; he was-

"Ack!" someone threw flowers from a balcony above him. They landed on his head.

He promptly decided he hated festivals. Not celebrations; _festivals._


	3. Chapter 3: Qui Gon's Beard

**Song: Mama, My Chemical Romance.**

Blast hot weather, Qui-Gon fumed. If there was a hell, he was in it. He was dying; he was drenched in sweat.

"Don't be so childish," Tahl scoffed.

Qui-Gon glared at her. "If you'd let me shave it-"

"Don't you dare, you rebel!" Tahl exploded, fanning herself. "Can't you behave yourself?"

Qui-Gon glowered at her. "You wouldn't know if I did shave it," he smirked.

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I wouldn't... know!" Tahl spluttered. "You are not shaving! Stop whining!"

"Who made you my mother?" Qui-Gon grumbled, wiping sweat off his chin.


	4. Chapter 4: Garen's Ship

**Song: I'm On a Boat, The Lonely Island**

Garen was ecstatic.

He was victorious.

He was free.

He was on a ship.

His ship. He was flying it; taking his friends around Coruscant.

(With his master's supervision, of course.)

That didn't stop his peers from partying.

"This is awesome!" Reeft exclaimed.

"Let's fly this ship to the Moon!" Obi-Wan whooped.

Garen gulped nervously. "Uh... we can't."

"It's just a souped-up airspeeder," Clee, Garen's master, said.

Siri smirked. "Knew it."


	5. Chapter 5: Siri's Dance

**Song: Hips Don't Lie, Shakira**

Obi-Wan sighed. "Really, I _don't _want to."

"Yes, you do! You have to dance!" Siri pleaded.

"Why?"

"Everyone else is!"

"So?"

"Come on, you party-pooper!" Siri exclaimed. "Or should I dance with Garen?"

"No!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Fine, er… I'll dance."

"Good." Siri grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. "Just follow my lead."

Obi-Wan nodded, focusing on the beat of the song.

_You put your left foot in, you put your left foot out…_

_ooooo_

**Well, that was fun. I will write more later.**


	6. Chapter 6: Mace's Sprinkler Problem

**Song: Benny and the Jets, Elton John**

Mace didn't appreciate it when the crèche masters let the younglings run through the sprinkler.

It was… irksome, to say the least.

Not to him. To his fellow Jedi, of course. His poor peers trying to find peace after a mission, trying to become a better Jedi, trying to meditate… and they couldn't, all because the Younglings were running through the sprinklers.

Well, he would put an end to that.

"Master Tinie?" He approached the crèche master.

"Yes, Master Windu?"

"Would you mind… er, turning off the sprinklers?"

"Why?"

"They can be… distracting to some Jedi," Mace explained gently. "If you want to do it elsewhere…"

"Oh, no, I completely understand," the master said quickly. "I'm sorry we disturbed you, master." She quickly leaned forward and shut down the sprinkler system.

Mace glanced at her uncomfortably. "Yes, well, er, it's not me I'm worried about…"

"Then how come you're the only one who complained?" The master asked over her shoulder, herding the younglings away.

"I did it for my fellow Jedi!" Mace cried, trying to meet some of the gazes of the nearby Knights. They were all looking away.

"They need peace and quiet!" he persisted, slipping on a puddle. "And a chiropractor," he winced.


	7. Chapter 7: Reeft's Ice Cream

**Song: Savior, Rise Against**

Reeft stared longingly at the ice cream the vendor was selling. In Coruscant's heat, it would be so refreshing, so sweet, so good…

But he couldn't. He had no credits, and his master would not be happy if he found out he had had more sweets.

"I'll treat you to some," Bant offered.

Rant shook his head. "I can't."

Bant shrugged. "If you say so." She purchased herself three scoops.

Reeft watched as she ate it, wiping sweat off his brow.

Bant hadn't even gotten to the second scoop when it started to melt. Within seconds it was dripping down her hands and the cone.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed, tossing the ice cream in the trash.

"Agreed," Reeft said, obediently following her as she stalked away.

Soon the temptation was too much on such a hot day. He slipped away from her to retrieve the ice cream.

It was as good as ever.


	8. Chapter 8: Bant's Swim

Bant put on her sunglasses. This was the life. What a better way to spend her free day?

She was sure Tahl would approve. Every Padawan needed some relaxation.

She rose from where she was basking on a rock. Now she was hot enough. She quickly waded into the lake's water. It was refreshing.

She dove in, kicking her feet downward. Down, down… she stretched out a hand and brushed the bottom. It was cool; cooler than the duracreet and the landspeeder seats and everything around her. If she could live down here, she would.

Something slimy brushed her foot. She ignored it. Then it began curling around her ankle. She started, flailing, turning around to try and see it.

Something dark and gooey; something disgusting. Some creature.

She flailed and quickly swam to the top. She reemerged gasping, crawling to the shore. She looked at her foot.

"Seaweed," she panted. "Seaweed."


	9. Chapter 9: Yoda's Walk

**Song: Blue, Eiffel 65**

Yoda suppressed a sigh. He was never… well, sad. He could be depressed. He was often depressed, but it never got to him. He was a master at pushing emotions aside.

He meditated. Then he stopped. This was ridiculous. Was he the only Jedi in the Order meditating on a day like today? The first time in weeks that the temperature dipped to a considerably tolerable temperature, and he was in his room _not _enjoying it?

The Grand Jedi Master wasn't like the other Jedi. He didn't enjoy a nice walk out on Coruscant. Too many people pointed at him and said, "Hey, that's a funny looking guy! And look, he's a Jedi!"

Few knew he was a _master _Jedi. He was just another Jedi- a small one with speech problems to them.

He decided to stroll inside the Temple. Outside his quarters he saw Tahl, shivering from head to toe and drenched in rain.

"Cold front. Don't go out there," she said.


	10. Chapter 10: Clee's Beach Party

**Song: Self Esteem, The Offspring**

_Okay, _Clee thought to herself. _Now's your chance. As soon as he comes out of the lake, you ask him._

The summer beach party was coming up. Tahl was in charge. Clee had spent the day putting together stand up palm trees and beach scenery.

Tahl had said to bring a friend. Clee knew _exactly _who she wanted to bring.

She and Qui-Gon hadn't talked in a long time. She had recently seen him; they were both reunited at the Temple after quite a long time.

He had changed. He was handsomer than she remembered.

_Here he is! Don't freak, _she told herself.

Qui-Gon emerged from the lake, out of the corner of the bush she was hiding in she saw him. Perfect.

She tip toed out from behind the bush and strode down the path, heart pumping in her chest. "Qui-Gon, would you like to, er… oh." She stopped, blushing furiously. _Stupid, _she thought. She should have expected him to be shirtless in such hot weather.

"…Do you want to go the beach party with me?" she asked in a rush.

Qui-Gon paused. "Can I wear my flower shirt?"

"Or no shirt at all," Clee blurted out.


End file.
